


Family friendly

by Hotgitay



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: My take on how Gary’s head ended up moving out of the Hammond’s basement into their storage unit  missing scene from season 2





	Family friendly

“We can’t keep him sitting here in our house”Joel said to his wife 

“I kind of like having him be part of our family”Sheila replies pouting 

“He hit on you I wouldn’t exactly call that family friendly”Joel scoffed 

“Don’t remind me but I think he’s changed”Sheila said to him 

“Just because he’s suddenly done a 180 giving great advice doesn’t mean he’s a changed man”Joel rolled his eyes 

“Don’t be so hard on him”Sheila says

“Someone will walk in and see a severed head and think we are a pair of murderous psychos”Joel reasoned with her 

“You raise a good point Joel although we are already murderous psychos”Sheila took a second thinking about the optics of everything 

“Hard not to remember that fact when I’m married to an undead woman”Joel stated


End file.
